Engaged, or Not
by hayhaychan
Summary: It had been 2 years since Spain had proposed, but Romano is starting to have doubts.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first story written in quite awhile, but I always love some help making my stories better! Also I, unfortunately, do not own this wonderful franchise, any of it's characters or anything else. Hope you enjoy!

Engaged, or Not

'That damn tomato bastard! He fucking cancelled our plans again!' Romano sat on the couch him and Spain had shared for years, staring at his phone trying not to let the tears fall.

It had been 6 years since Romano accepted his feeling for the Spaniard. It took awhile for him to say it out loud, but for 5 years now him and Spain had been dating. A year and a half after that until they moved in together. Skip ahead a couple years until Spain had proposed to his "precious Roma" and you come to the present day. Romano now laying on the couch, tears flowing down his cheek, and his phone tossed on the floor in front of him.

'Stupid bastard. It's been two fucking years already and we don't even have a fucking date picked! Maybe he doesn't actually want to get married. He just proposed because he felt pressured too. Maybe he is already sick of me. I don't see how he couldn't be. I'm fucking useless. Of course he doesn't love me, how could anyone love _me _of all people. But if that is true why is Spain still here? If he doesn't want me why wont he just end it already? I'm sick of this.'

"Ah mon ami! Weren't you supposed to be back to that adorable Italian of yours by now?" Spain looked up to see France staring back at him. "I already sent him a message saying I would be late! I told him I would make it up to him tomorrow. But right now it is your birthday so let the party go on mi amigo!" France gave a slightly worried look to his friend, but said nothing.

He had noticed how lately Romano had been around less often, but he had not said anything. 'Surely Espagne would notice if Romano was upset. They have known each other for years!' and with that thought France grabbed another glass of wine and went over to where Spain and Prussia were chatting away.

Romano woke up at 4 the next morning still lying on the couch. He looked around for any sign his lover had been home, but saw none. He went to the bedroom and still saw no sign of him. "He..he never came home." Tears once again started to form in the Italian's eyes. 'I have to call him!' with that though he quickly grabbed his phone off the floor and hit Spain's speed dial. No answer. Romano tried again and again. No answer.

"That bastard! I'm going to kill him if he's not already dead!" he screamed, hearing the deafening silence of the house as it echoed back. Tears falling off of his cheeks now due to panic.

Giving up on calling Spain himself, Romano called France hoping he would at least know if Spain was alright. Right when he was about to give up on that he finally got an answer.

"Bonjour? C'est France, can I help you?" Romano could tell the French man was anything but sober, but he still seemed to be able to converse surprisingly.

"Oi! French bastard! Is the fucking tomato bastard there?" He tried to cover the fact that he was crying, but he knew he was failing.

"Oui, Espagne est ici. He and Prussia both passed out a few hours. I was about to when you called. He told me he sent you a message earlier saying he was staying here. Did you not get it?"

"No I didn't fucking get it you bastard! Just tell him when he wakes up that I'm going to my brothers house for a few days so I won't be here when he gets back!" With that he hung up and laid back down, still crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Woo! Second chapter is already up! Enjoy, and as always I would love to hear your comments~!

Spain was woken up by Prussia yelling at him and tossing him off. Apparently he had fallen asleep on top of the albino some time last night. Confused, and slightly hungover, the he looked up at the clock. 'huh? 9am already?' The Spaniard stood up and noticed a little note lying on the table next to him.

'I got a call from your sexy Italian fiancé this morning. You should call him once you wake up. He sounded even more pissed off than usual, and says he is going to his adorable brothers house. -The best friend in the whole world, France-'

"Dios mío! Why did he call France?! My phone is ri-" he picked up his phone and paled as he saw the missed call list. 'No wonder Roma called France! So many calls. I wonder if something is wrong with him! He said he was going to Italy's place so something must have happened!' Spain immediately called Romano back, praying that he wasn't hurt at all.

"Ciao you tomato bastard. What they hell do you want"

'Romano sounds irritated. I wonder why?' "Romano! Are you ok?! Why are you at Italy's house? What happened? " Spain just kept rattling on question after question in panic. "Roma…what's going on?" He had finally calmed down, but the worry could still be heard in his voice.

"Nothing happened bastard. Have you been home yet?" Spain thought he heard a small sob coming from the other line, 'surely it was nothing. Probably just Italy in the background.'

"What? No, I'm still at France's place. Why does that matter? What's going on Romano? Why did you not wait until I got home to leave?" It wasn't his mind playing tricks on him. It was Romano that was crying. "Why are you crying Romano?"

"I'm not crying idiota! And I said it was nothing damn it! I just...have a meeting that I forgot about." He was lying and Spain could tell. "I have to go. Veneziano is getting attacked by that potato bastard again!" And with that Spain heard a click on the other line as his Italian hung up.

'Something's not right. Romano never hangs up without waiting for me to say I love him.' The Spaniard had a sinking feeling is his chest the whole way home. As he opened the door he was shocked by how quiet it all was. 'Normally by now Roma would be yelling at me.' he sighed as he closed the door behind him. Spain gasped as he noticed the room around him. It was spotless. Completely cleaned from head to toe.

"Wha- What is going on? Romano never cleans!" Just then, as he was inspecting the miraculously cleaned home, he noticed something lying on the kitchen counter. He walked over and gasped at the site. He reread the small post it several times trying to make sense of it all. Tears started running down his face as he slid down the wall in shock.

'I can't do this anymore.' A simple note written in _his _Romano's handwriting. Along with the ring Spain had given him 2 years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiiiiiii everyone! I'm so glad you are liking my story! I tried to make this chapter a little longer than the others for you guys. Also some characters may seem a bit OOC, but that is to be expected right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

For four days now he had been listening to his phone ring. Four days and Spain still had not given up on getting a hold of Romano. Italy would look at his brother every time his phone would go off, hoping that _maybe _this would be the time Romano would answer the desperate Spaniard. His brother would just ignore the phone and continue laying in bed. Romano hasn't left that bed for more than a couple minutes at a time since he arrived at Italy's.

Romano had arrived in tears those few days ago, not saying anything just moping around and frequently glancing down at his hand where his ring used to be. Italy never brought up Spain when he would try to get a conversation out of his brother. He made that mistake the first night Romano had arrived. His brother responded by going blank and wandering up to the spare bedroom. Now all Italy does is bring his brother food to keep him alive, and occasionally trying to get him to smile.

A few countries away France was dealing with the aftermath of Romano leaving. He had come to check on Spain a couple days after his birthday party, only to find the brunet sitting at the kitchen table staring at, what he found out, was a note and Romano's engagement ring. Spain was still in the same clothes he had been in when Romano left, un-showered, un-shaved, and it appeared to France that his friend had not eaten more than the basket of tomatoes that, though now empty, usually flourished with the fruit. He looked horrible.

"Mon ami, what is wrong?"'Stupid question. It is obvious that Romano has left.' Spain looked at his blond friend and the look in his eyes frightened France. His eyes were bloodshot from nonstop crying, and his expression was so shattered. France had never seen anyone look so heartbroken.

"France? What are you doing here?" He sounded exhausted, his voice coming out in barely more than a whisper.

"What do you mean what am I doing here. I haven't heard from you since my party! I was worried mon ami. And for good reason it seems like. Now what is wrong Spain?" France kneeled down to look his friend in the eyes, ignoring the horrible smell coming off of his friend. Spain had averted his eyes back to the ring in his hand.

"He...Romano left France! He just left! I came home the morning after your party and he was gone! All he left was this note and…"His tears were coming out in desperate amounts, his hiccupping making him barely understandable and his words growing quiet down to a mere mumble "and his ring." His eyes snapped back up meet France's. "He won't answer my calls! I've tried. I've tried so many times France!" His words were coming out in near shouts now, the hysteria getting to him. "I keep calling him. Again and again and again! But he never answers! I tried calling Italy too, but he just says that Romano doesn't want to talk to me! What am I suppose to do now? I can't live without Romano…I love him."

Spain laid his head down onto the table, avoiding France's worried gaze.

France had spent the next few nights at his desperate friend's house, trying to come up with a plan to fix this mess. He had also tried to call the Italian, but it seems like he was avoiding all calls. After the fourth night he called Italy, hoping that between the two of them they could get this mess sorted out. Italy agreed to meet up and try to get a plan together. "I just want my brother to go back how he used to be. Him and Spain were so happy together, and now…it's horrible big brother France. He won't even leave his room." France let out a sigh, and looked over at Spain who had fallen asleep on the couch. "Oui Italy. We must do something. These two are idiots are hopeless by themselves."


	4. Chapter 4

Finally updated! Sorry it took so long, but I was having a hard time with this chapter! I'm literally doing this story chapter by chapter, and I was not prepared for the end of the chapter 3, but I have figured it out now! Enjoy, and remember comment's are a authors best friend! Also be warned, Italy is about as clueless as Spain in this story!

"What if we get Romano to bump into Spain at a café or something?"

Italy and France had been meeting up everyday, and staying in contact nearly every hour, contemplating ways to get the separated lovers back together. At first Italy was relucted, knowing how hurt his brother had been because of the Spanish man, but he knew that the only way Romano would be happy was to get back together with Spain. Italy had been trying his hardest to get Romano to answer his phone and talk to the Spaniard, but his brother would always ignore him. He knew that if the two of them just talked, and if Romano would listen, everything would work itself out. Too bad for him, Romano was too stubborn to let it be that easy.

"There is no way he would fall for that you idiot! Romano would figure it out before we got him out of the house!" The constant struggle of taking complete care of his friend, and coming up with a way to get the Spaniard and Italian back together had been taking it's toll on the French man. Unfortunately, everything no matter how hard they tried, neither of them could come up with anything useful. He could tell that the stress was getting to his partner in crime too, Italy had been showing up to there meetings looking more and more exhausted each day. Apparently Romano was no better off than Spain in dealing with the breakup. That, at least, gave France a little hope. He knew that Romano wanted Spain back as much as Spain wanted him. He was just unwilling to admit it.

"Wait a minute! I think I've got it Italy! What if we…"

'It's been over a week now and the tomato bastard still hasn't taken the hint.' Romano laid in his been, once again ignoring the tune his phone was letting off. His brother had been going out every evening, leaving him alone in the large and overly quiet house. His mind had been racing with thoughts of his Spaniard.'I wonder how he reacted when he found the ring. The bastard was probably happy that I left. No more having to deal with his rude, untalented, and unlovable fiancé. He's probably just calling me because he want's to finalize it. He never wanted me. How could he? I'm nothing…there is nothing to love.' His thoughts were cut off by the slamming of a door and his brother's loud voice echoing through the house. Yesterday the younger had come home in an obnoxiously good mood. Romano hoped that today wouldn't be a repeat of the day before. He wasn't in the mood for that much cheerfulness.

"Romano! I'm home! Come see what I brought!" Romano rolled out of bed, scowl on his face and wandered down the stairs into the kitchen, not bothering to get dressed. Once he walked in he saw his brother with an overly large smile, with an equally overly large bouquet of flowers in one hand, and a basket of delicious looking tomatoes in the other. The younger set the basket down on the table and went to grab a vase for the flowers. As he arranged the flowers in the vase he looked over to his older brother and with a stupid grin on his face said, "aren't they gorgeous. They are from big brother Spain!" He then turned back to the flowers, not noticing the pale color of his older brothers face, and the tears that formed in his eyes.

"Do you lik- Romano?" Italy had turned back around to talk to his brother only to find the elder missing. 'He must have gotten tired again. I didn't even get to finish my sentence…oh well. I'll just leave this here I guess." Italy set a note down next to the flowers, and went to call France about the news.

'How could I not see it? Of course even that bastard would choose Veneziano over me! He is perfect…everything I'm not. Everyone chooses him eventually. Why did I think Spain was any different.' Tears had once again started free flowing down the Italian's cheeks. He had run back up to his room once his brother told him about Spain giving his brother flowers, not being able to deal with the pain he felt in his heart. 'No wonder he didn't want to marry me! All those years of us being together… he just wanted my stupid brother! Why?! Why does this always happen! Why can't anyone love me instead of him for once! I thought Spain was that person. I thought he actually loved me. All those nights together, the dates, the smiles, the times in bed, they weren't directed at me. How could I have been so stupid? No one could ever love me.' His heartfelt sobs could be heard throughout the house, the silence just echoing them back and making the Italian feel worse. No one was around to hear the painful noises anyway. Romano knew that it was Italy and Germany's date night, and not even his suffering brother could stop the younger Italian from going out. Romano curled up on the floor right in front of his bedroom door and just let the tears flow with these awful thoughts running through his head.

"Germany! I did it! France and I came up with a way to get big brother and Spain back together!" Italy's smile lit up the room as he bragged about their plan. Germany had been ignored the others in the café staring at the loud Italian, too busy listening to his lover go on and on about gift-bearing and love letters. A small smile appeared on his face as he and his Italian walked over to the park where the after-date meeting place was. Finally, after a few minutes, he saw a certain Spanish brunet and French blond came over to the bench they were sitting on with a large box of, what appeared to be chocolate, in Spain's hand. Germany could basically see the depression oozing out of the Spaniard, but as watched, he could see Spain's mouth form a small smile as he handed the box over and thanked the Italian. France stood in the background, quietly marveling at his brilliant plan with a large smile on his face. Italy had graciously accepted the box and gave Germany a long, passionate kiss before the men parted ways.

Italy quickly wandered back home, box in hand and huge smile on his face. The chocolates Spain had handed him were his brother's absolute favorite, and the Italian couldn't wait to see the look on his brother's face when he showed him the present.


	5. Chapter 5

Here you guys go! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Though I must confess that the next chapter will probably be the last, but as for now- I hope you guys enjoy!

Spain sighed as he once again heard Romano's voicemail message. It had been a few days since France and Italy had told him how to win the Italian back, and he was running out of ideas for gifts. He wondered how long it would take for Romano to answer him. It had been almost two weeks since he had heard his lover's voice, and Spain wasn't sure how much longer he could stand it. France had been keeping a close eye on him since Romano had left, but his heart still ached from the loneliness he felt. Spain would just sit there thinking about _his _Italian, his temperamental attitude, his shared love of tomatoes, his rare but gorgeous smile. He missed his Romano. He just wanted him to come back home.

"Romano! I'm going out for training with Germany and Japan now! Do you want me to bring you back anything?" Romano heard his brother screaming from down the stairs. 'Lazy bastard, just come up here and ask me. Better yet don't talk to me.' Of course the elder could never say this to his brother. He stuck with yelling down to the obnoxious brother that he was fine. 'Stupid brother! Why did it have to be you? It's not fair. You already have that damned potato bastard, why must you go after Spain too?! Stop being so selfish! Who am I kidding, it's not his fault he's so perfect. Anyone could fall in love with Veneziano…I just wish it hadn't been him that Spain fell in love with. Didn't the stupid tomato bastard know his brother was with Germany! He can't be that oblivious! I just hope he doesn't get hurt.' No matter how angry the Italian was at the Spaniard he would never want the other to go through this kind of heartbreak.

Romano had noticed all of the gifts his brother had been coming home with, each and every single one tearing at his fragile heart slightly more. After the roses and tomatoes had come chocolates. Not just any chocolates either, but Romano's favorite kind. 'That tomato bastard is just making fun of me now.' Romano's scowl grew larger than before as he thought back to all of the gifts. After the chocolate came Spain's famous paper roses, then a bottle of his favorite wine. After that came a tomato plushy, and expensive looking wallet. Finally the latest gift which was this gorgeous, very expensive looking watch. Each gift left a sharp stab in his chest, and Romano felt like he was suffocating. It pissed the elder Italian off that his brother just left these things lying around. 'It's like the bastard doesn't appreciate them at all!'

After Romano heard the front door close, indicating the departure of his younger brother, he walked down the stairs. He stood in front of the table that had all the gifts on it and gently picked up each one of the paper roses. 'That stupid bastard really is making fun of me!' He hadn't noticed before when his brother first brought them home, but there was one rose for every year he and Spain had been together. He started crying as he thought about how it was when the two of them had first gotten together. How happy they used to be. He started crying harder when he remembered that it wasn't Romano he wanted, probably even back then. He looked through each of the gifts, finally breaking down emotionally completely when he thought about the effort Spain had gone through to pick out each one of these. 'They are all perfect. Perfect gifts to get the attention of the perfect younger brother.' Romano picked up the unopened bottle of wine, and contemplated for awhile before going to the kitchen to grab a wine glass and bottle opener. 'It's not like Italy is bothering with it. He wouldn't be able to appreciate it anyway!'

Within an hour Romano had downed the whole bottle of wine, but he still sat at the table a sobbing mess while looking through the gifts his ex-lover had given his brother. 'I must look so fucking pathetic right now. All because of these stupid ass gifts given by that stupid ass bastard!' Just as he thought that he once again heard his phone go off. 'Why?! Why can't he fucking stop adding insult to injury?! I just want this over and done with! I'm sick of hearing this stupid ass ringtone! And looking at these stupid ass gifts!' With an anguished scream Romano shoved everything off the table, all the gift landing on the ground with a loud crash. Finally he couldn't take the noise anymore. He pressed the button on his phone and…

"What the hell do you want bastard!" He knew the other would hear the pain in his voice, but with the effect of the alcohol and the heartbreak, he no longer cared. "Why do you keep calling? Why can't you just leave me alone Spain?!"

"Ro-Romano? You actually answered! It has been so long since I've heard your voice Roma! I've missed you like you couldn't imagine Romano. I love you so much, just please come back! I need you here Roma." He heard the desperateness in the other's voice, but couldn't figure out why. 'Unless of course he want's me while he tries to win over my brother. Use me as a convenient fuck while thinking of his beloved Italy. He really is just the same as everyone else.' Romano tried to convince himself that this was the truth, but deep down he knew Spain wouldn't do that. He tried to understand what was going on, but no matter how many options he thought of, they never fit Spain's image.

"Why would you say that Spain.? I now know your lying, but why? You don't need me so what? You just want me back while you win my brother over? Keep me around enough to keep yourself from getting lonely, leading me on to thinking you actually love me? Making me think that you would actually want to marry someone like _me_? Why would anyone love me Spain? I'm nothing more than a replacement for perfect Veneziano. That's all I will ever be, a horrible replacement for people who can't have the real thing. Isn't that right Spain? That's why you never planned on actually marrying me right? Why you always left me for your stupid friends, so you wouldn't have to deal with me. Making sure you always have an excuse to get out of planning our wedding. It all came down to that didn't it? The fact that you love Veneziano and not me."

"ROMANO! What are you talking about?! I don't love Italy! I love you Romano! I have always love you! I proposed to you because I love you! I want to marry you! Why would you even think that I loved Italy more than you?" Spain's voice had become dark and desperate, and Romano could hear that the other had started to cry while he was talking.

"LIAR! Even when I was younger you tried to trade me for him! But of course Austria didn't want to deal with me either! You didn't ever love me, you just got stuck with me!" Romano was in a state of confusion. He didn't know what to believe anymore. He wanted to believe Spain. Wanted to believe that someone loved him, needed _him, _and not his brother. He felt his heart rate quicken as he was torn between his heart and his mind. Suddenly the room started spinning, and his vision turned blurry. The last thing he heard before he fell to the ground and blacked out was Spain's panicked voice coming from the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

Final chapter ladies and gentleman! I had so much fun writing this, and I'm glad it became as popular as it is (surprised but very glad!) Now I am going to put a little warning on this one…there are some, slightly more mature parts of this story, so don't be too surprised. Also Spain is a very cheesy, but I think I kept him in character pretty damn well (if I do say so myself!) I will honestly miss writing this story quite a bit, so expect more stories from me! Thank you all so much, and enjoy~!

"Brother! You're awake!" Romano opened his eyes and glanced at his brother's exited yet, worried expression. His head was pounding and his body felt as if he had been run over by one of Spain's bulls. He looked around the room to find that he had somehow ended up back in his bedroom. He looked back over to his brother who was obviously sending someone a message on his phone.

"What happened?" His brother's eyes softened as he explained that he had passed out while talking to Spain on the phone.

"He was so worried brother! He called me while I was doing my training, and you should of heard him on the phone. I couldn't even understand him at first! He just kept screaming and crying and repeating some weird mixture of your name and help. It took him a while to calm down and tell me what happened. I came home as soon as I could, and Germany helped carry you to your room. Apparently you passed out from hunger. I told you to eat brother! I even made your favorite foods!" The younger had what could barely pass as a glare on his face as he scolded his brother. He then glanced back down at his phone gave a small smirk." Spain is on his way over now, be nice to him when he get's here. He's worried about you."

"What do you mean he's on his way here! I don't want to see that stupid tomato bastard! Especially while I'm like this!" Veneziano ignored him and wandered down the stairs. 'That bastard! He knows I don't want to see Spain! How am I suppose to talk to him after everything I said last night?! He's just going to lie and say he loves me…and I don't know if I can take hearing that again. That stupid younger brother! I will never forgive him for this!' Romano crawled out of his bed, making sure to move slowly since everything still seemed blurry, and wandered over to the bathroom to take a shower. 'If the Spanish bastard is coming over I might as well look decent.'

Romano walked down stairs half an hour later expecting Spain to already be there. He wandered into the living room and saw that he was right, there was Spain standing in the middle of the living room with Veneziano. The two apparently hadn't seen or heard him walk in, which wasn't surprising since they were giggling and hugging. The sight broke what little of Romano's heart was in tact, but before he could run back up stairs Spain spotted him.

"Romano! There you are!" The Spanish man seemed panicked as he quickly let go of the younger brother, nearly pushing the other man away in the process. He ran over to the older Italian and grasped him in a firm hug. "Romano. I missed you so much. Are you ok? We need to talk about what you said last night about me and-" but before he could finish talking Romano pushed him away.

"Get off me you bastard! I don't want to talk to you about anything! Why the hell did you even come here?!" The tears had started to well up in his eyes, but he refused to let them go in front of the man who broke his heart. Just looking at the Spanish man brought back memories he had been trying to suppress. All the happy times he and Spain had had, along with all the meaningless fights that had aroused the two, and the frequent and most enjoyable make-up sex that came after said fights, fled into his mind, and before he could help it, Romano was crying. Spain pulled him into his arms, keeping the Italian from falling to the ground, and held him tight as the other cried into his shoulders. He looked over to the younger Italian, and without saying anything asked him to give the two some space. Spain knew that whatever it was Romano was thinking, his brother shouldn't have to hear it. With one last painful look at his brother Italy walked out the front door to give the couple privacy.

Spain had managed to drag the other and himself over to the couch. They laid there, Spain still holding onto the crying man, silently. Spain's chest tightened at the sound of his lover's heartbreaking cries, but kept himself strong, knowing that if he started crying the other man would just cry harder. After awhile the sobbing slowed down, and he felt the Italian shift in his arms. He loosened up his drib, still refusing to let go, and looked down at _his _Romano. "Roma. I'm sorry. I don't know what I did to make you leave, but I am so sorry." Romano looked up at him and was shocked. He could see the love and heartbreak in the older man's eyes, but something in his mind was still refusing to believe it. "Please Romano, tell me what to do? You said last night on the phone that you were a replacement for Italy, but you couldn't be more wrong. I love you Romano. Yes at first I didn't give you a chance…Dios mio you were a spoiled brat, but I still loved you, and after time you grew up, and I loved you even more. Romano I have always and will always love you. What do I have to do to prove that to you mi amor?"

Romano stared at the Spaniard, trying to understand him. He forced himself out of the other's grasp and stood up, noticing a glimmer of rejection in Spains eyes. The Spanish man looked as if he was going to cry any second.

"Do you mean it? Really mean it Spain? How could you love someone like me? I am a disgrace. You would be happier with my brother, everyone is happier with him." Romano looked straight into Spain's eyes, waiting for a rejection, for the other man to say that it was a lie, but to his surprise the elder pulled the him into a passionate kiss.

"I love YOU Romano. Not your brother, you. Never say that you are a disgrace. You are perfect Romano. I would choose you over your brother a thousand times over." Another kiss, this one lasting slightly longer than the last. Romano felt his heart being stitched together every second of the kiss. He could tell that Spain wasn't lying, he could feel it as their mouths connected again and again. Finally the Italian pulled back, staring once again into the other's eyes. He needed answers to a few more questions before he completely trusted the other again. "Why didn't you want to marry me? Why bother asking me if you weren't committed? Every time I would talk about the wedding you would suddenly have plans, and you constantly "forget" about our planning time. Do you even realize how much that hurt?! After a while, I figured you just didn't want to marry me…you never gave me any reason not to think that. I mean you left to go to that French bastards house, with nothing more than a single message, and then didn't bothering to come back home! I was worried you bastard! You didn't call or even send a message! I was left at home crying on the couch not knowing where you were or who you were with! Do you know what that feels like Spain?! After that…I couldn't take it. So I left. And then a week later you start giving Italy these amazing gifts! I felt like you were mocking me! Like I had never mattered…that you loved him and…and that you were just toying with me." Tears started falling again, but this time it wasn't just Romano's tears. Spain had been silent the whole time he listened to Romano, but after that last part he couldn't keep his tears in.

"I'm so sorry Romano! I never meant for you to feel like that! I am awful… I can't believe that's how you felt. I should have noticed something was wrong! But I promise- I want to marry you! I always have! I was just scared…scared that once we were married that you would stop loving me. Prussia kept telling me that that is what happens after weddings. The couple shift apart, stop spending time with each other, stop talking to each other, and eventually they get a divorce. I never wanted that to happen! I couldn't imagine my life without you Romano, so I stalled the planning. But I never stopped wanting to marry you! I love you so much Romano! And those gifts I bought were for you! France and Italy told me that in order to get you to come home I would have to prove how much you meant to me! I tried to think of ways to do that, but no amount of gifts could even be enough. Didn't you get the letters I wrote with each one?" Romano's face twisted in confusion.

"What notes? I never got any notes." He stood up and wandered over to the table where the gifts had, once again, been sprawled out on. For the first time he noticed that with each gift lay a small folded piece of paper. Spain stood behind him, holding his waist, as he unfolded the first one and read it.

'Dear Romano,

It has been over a week since I've heard your voice. Since I've seen you face. Since I've felt your touch. I miss you more than I thought possible. I miss waking up with your warmth next to mine, or listening to you quietly hum as you cook, or how cute you look when I would get you wound up. You are gorgeous Romano, and so perfect. Please come home soon. I love you more than you will ever know mi amor. -Spain'

'Dear Romano,

Won't you come back soon. I need to feel your touch, to hear you moan out my name as I thrust into you.' Romano blushed a deep red, as Spain started whispering the contents of the letter in his ear. "I miss the way you would grab my hair as I pleased you, or how your tongue would roll across my length as I moaned out your name. I miss you so much Romano. I can't stand being separated like this. Please come home so I can show you how much I love you. -Spain"

Letter after letter Romano read, each saying how much the Spaniard missed him, and how much he loved him. The more he read, the faster his heart started beating, and the redder his face got. After he finished the last one Romano turned around so he was now facing his Spanish lover and pulled him into a long, heated kiss. "I love you too you bastard. I missed you so fucking much." Spain picked the other man up and carried him up to the other's room. "It has been far too long since we've made love Roma. I'm so happy I have you back." Romano let a warm smile show on his face as he pulled the other onto the bed. "Me too. Ti amo, Spagna."

"Te amo, Romano. Forever and always. Oh and one more think." Romano looked confused as Spain pulled something out of his pants and leaned over to Romano. "Will you marry me Romano? I promise I won't listen to my idiotic friend this time."

"Of course I will you bastard! And you better not! I'm going to punch that potato bastard right in the ear the next time I see him!" Spain gave a huge smile as he slipped the ring back to it's rightful spot on Romano's finger, as the Italian pulled the other into a deep, loving kiss. "Now. Show me how much you love me Spagna. I have missed you too much to wait any longer." Romano grinned as he began to strip off his shirt.

Annnnnddddd that is the end! Yeah sorry…no sex scene for you guys. Still need more practice with those. Please leave comments telling me what you thought of this story! Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
